Manipulation
by BlackWingedAngel-Lucifer
Summary: NG Corps stands for Nanotechnology Grasp Corporations and is owned by the powerful Tohma Seguchi. Shuuichi is a prototype Human Computer built in the confinements of NG. Full summary inside. . .
1. Prologue

Gravitation

Title: Manipulation

Prologue: In The Right Light, At the Right Time, Everything is ExtraORDINARY

Summary: NG Corps stands for Nanotechnology Grasp Corporations and is owned by the powerful Tohma Seguchi. Shuuichi is a prototype Human Computer built in the confinements of NG. Being different from the new and improved models, he is still superior in certain areas, therefore, valuable to Tohma. Suffereing all types of abuse, he runs away and meets Eiri Uesegi, a struggling writer. Life as they know it begins to change as a mystery unfolds. What are the true intentions of Seguchi Tohma?

Disclaimer: Plot is mine, Anime is not TT

Warning: OOCness, if you don't like it don't read.

Normal POV

It was the same. No matter how many days passed, it never changed. He kept living through the same daily boring life like this, poor and alone, unsuccessful and struggling.

Everyday, Eiri Uesegi would bring home take-out food for dinner and come home to the same empty house with no one there to greet him. He ate no other meals during the day since he was working deparately to afford everyday household appliances. As it were the past year since he'd ended High School and failed to get the full scholarship into a topnotch College like Tokyo University, all he had in his one room apartment were the basics: A mattress with a simple pillow and blanket for sleeping, a refrigerator for beer since the food he lived on was takeout, a table for eating on and filling out job applications when he was fired and a simple laptop where he wrote his rejected manuscripts, not to mention, the laptop was a good light source as well since he didn't own a lamp. He had very few outfits and hardly did laundry, so most of the time, the blonde would rely on his work uniform.

The past year, he spent doing silly, useless jobs that paid just enough to make it through the day. These jobs consisted of running errands for business men, handing out flyers and taking care of children at a day care center, although he hated kids. Not something anyone would want to make a living off of but it was for the sake of living on until tomorrow came by.

Just recently though, he got into a successful, cute little cafe which paid well and was famous for its Green Tea Ice Cream. Perhaps it was by luck or out of desperation that he got the job, considering he wasn't good at baking sweets or getting the recipe right. Surprisingly, he wasn't fired even though his boss was a grouchy old man whenever aroound him but the rest of the family who owned the cafe put up with him and day by day, step by step, taught him the basics. In the meantime, he was a waiter. Can't say that paid of very well either since every now and then he'd end up giving the wrong orders to the wrong costumers or spilling something and breaking plates.

Yeah, today was the same ordinary day, as usual and ended in the same way. What, with the boss yelling because he broke an expensive cup, daughter telling him not to worry about it and the wife seeing him off. . . Or so he thought.

As usual, all Eiri wanted to do was go home as soon as possible and try writing another story and hope that his next manuscript wouldn't be turned down so that he could become an official writer and put an end to this lousy life. But lately, he's been losing inspiration and lacking determination and wanted to give up hope and crawl into bed and wish all of his worries away.

After parting politely with his boss and co-workers, he hung up the apron he'd been wearing and and left the cosy cafe with the dim light and soft music composed by a dear friend of their daughters, through the back door, careful not to disturb the customers. It lead into a back alley way in which he was quite familiar with since it was, after all, the garbage dump for the cafe. Opening an umbrella given to him by his boss' daughter, he lifted his arm to hold it over his head and looked up at the sky which lit up in bright white light and resounded with a rumbling roar.

Sighing, Eiri thought that he wouldn't get much sleep that night and got ready to walk away when something in the sight of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning around, he took a good look at the green dumpster and what was lying next to it. There, in the back alleyway of the same ordinary cafe he'd attend day after day was a pink haired kid who appeared to be in his teens although not too much younger than himself. Maybe around 16 or so. It's not that he was bleeding or bruised that got Eiri's attention, but the fact that he was drenched and probably freezing and starving. It was a good look into his own future, a glimpse of what may happen to him if he kept struggling with useless jobs and didn't become a writer soon.

Above everything else, he feared being homeless and abandoned and so, out of the kindness of his heart, he picked the boy up and brought him back to his place so that he wouldn't have to suffer any longer. It's not like Eiri was able to support another life, let alone himself. But, somehow, he'd make do and work over time if he had to otherwise they'd have to split dinner and the kid would have to grow used to skipping breakfast and lunch. Well, it's not as if Eiri was considering keeping the kid around that long but the thought that he could ask for something in return did indeed cross his mind. He'd make the pink haired boy pay him back for his "kindness". Of course, there was also the possibility of him being famous and having connections which he could use to become a writer or hold him hostage and ask for a huge ransom in return.

Even though Eiri had so many plans in mind which could come in handy for his future, he wasn't able to act on it. Five days had passed and the kid who he'd brought in and off of the streets, remained unconcious. It was at this time that Eiri started to worry and wanted to call over a doctor. He'd wanted to do that from the beginning because the kid seemed to be sick and weakly, but then again, who wouldn't when you've been laying out in the rain for who knows how long?

Reaching for the phone on the table beside the couch the pink haired boy occupied hesitantly, a voice called out and a slim hand caught onto his sleeve. "Who are you calling?" The boy whispered sleepily. Startled, Eiri pulled away from the kids grasp with a jerk. "Y-you're awake?" He stuttered.

Struggling to sit up, he stared at the blonde with a confused expression. "I was going to call the hospital. You've been out cold for five days. . . er, well, as far as I know. I was starting to get worried." Was the response he'd received from the blonde. He shook his head 'no' and made it clear that he was okay. Eiri didn't buy it so easily but decided to let it drop for the time being.

"So. . ." Eiri started. "Why were you out there in the rain? Don't you have a family? What's your name?" He continued.

For a few moments, the pink haired boy sat there, thinking. "Shuuichi." He finally answered. Yuki looked at him, confused. "Hmm. That's my name, Shuu-i-chi. What's yours?" He smiled. "Yuki." The blonde responded without a moments hesitation. It was, after all, his pen name, a name he preferred to be called by.

After waiting in silence for the answers to his other questions, he got ready to ask again when, "I don't know why I was out in the rain, unconcious. I don't have any parents but I do have a master, a creator, if you will." Yuki was taken aback by the sudden change of tone and the disappearance of a bright smile which had turned into a serious expression, not to mention the change of his speech and the use of words. "I can't remember any thing of my past or what happened before you found me for that matter. Perhaps it was erased. . . Again." The boy now known as Shuuichi said as he hung his head low and his fists clenched the blankets.

Yuki raised one eyebrow in question. "What's that supposed to mean? Care to elaborate?" Two can play at that game. or atleast that's what Yuki thought when he voiced his last question with a nice serious tone of voice and a nice use of 'sophisticated' vocabulary. He was still childish and liked to compete.

Shuuichi pretended he didn't hear the last thing Yuki had asked him and remained silent. Realizing he wasn't goin to receive an answer he shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"You know, if you have a home or some one to return to, you should leave before they start to worry about you." He yelled loud enough for his voice to be heard in the next room.

"There's no way. . . I'm going back there. They could care less for me. It's not me they want, but. . ." Shuuichi trailed off. Yuki stared at him from the kitchen entrance.

"I'm not very reliable right now. There won't be much for you if you stay here with me. I work full time and hardly have a dime to my name. But if that doesn't matter to you, then you're welcome until you can find a stable job yourself and earn enough money to get your own apartment. When you're able to, I do expect something in return." Shuuichi looked up and saw Yuki smiling and caught the can of beer which was thrown in his direction. He smiled a simple smile in return and muttered a 'no thanks' referring to the beer. "I don't drink."

"Well, I guess you don't look like the type to anyway." Yuki said as Shuuichi handed him the can.

"No I mean, I don't drink. As in, liquid and I don't eat either. But thanks for the offer. See, you don't have to spend money on me. I'm not a burden this way right?" He asked.

"Don't tell me your bulimic or anorexic?" Yuki said with a disgusted look.

"Not exactly. I just don't live off of food and water the way you do is all. I don't have emotions either. You're supposed to rely on me but I'm relying on you in the end because of my own selfish actions. I shouldn't have a memory other than what they've programmed me to know and I sure as hell shouldn't have a past. Even if I say that though, it probably sounds crazy and seems impossible. That's just because I'm different from the others." He turned to Yuki who had taken a seat on the floor in front of the couch just a moment ago. If Yuki had been confused before, that would have been an understatement because now he was lost.

"NG." Shuuichi muttered, never looking away from Yuki's face as it turned from confused to shock to worry and back to confused before he could say anything.

"Nanotechnology Grasp Corporations owned by none other than Tohma Seguchi. If I'm right then that must mean, you're the. . ." Yuki stopped midsentence when he saw Shuuichi shake his head.

"I'm the human computer they've been working on over the past 2 years. Never would've guessed, huh?"

A/N: Ughh, I really really REALLY hate the way this first chapter came out. I haven't written a story in so long so I'm very rusty. I just wrote this chapter to get a mini idea of the plot down and so I'll have something to expand on. I've decided to make this a prologue in the end since it wasn't very good. The rest of the story will hopefully make up for it, but the plot is pretty good, I suppose and maybe that will help make it seem better. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed it and continue to read this story. I'll DEFINITELY be updating on this one because I know I haven't been doing much of that lately and I'm sorry I'm not one of those authors who do. So please stick with me to the end of this story and all your reviews/comments are welcome! Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 1:  Not so Ordinary

Gravitation

Title: Manipulation

Chapter 1: Not so Ordinary

Summary: NG Corps stands for Nanotechnology Grasp Corporations and is owned by the powerful Tohma Seguchi. Shuuichi is a prototype Human Computer built in the confinements of NG. Being different from the new and improved models, he is still superior in certain areas, therefore, valuable to Tohma. Suffereing all types of abuse, he runs away and meets Eiri Uesegi, a struggling writer. Life as they know it begins to change as a mystery unfolds. What are the true intentions of Seguchi Tohma?

Disclaimer: Plot is mine, Anime is not TT

Warning: OOCness, if you don't like it don't read.

Normal POV

Aside from the first day they had met, Shuuichi hasn't mentioned much about NG or himself. He said nothing of his past and never mentioned anything about the new computers. Aside from the two smiles Yuki had received from him the first they had met, there were no more smiles nor were there tears. Even though Shuuichi had said he was different, he never once showed it or said anything about it. He did make an effort to point out, however, that whereas the new edition models can't feel, eat or drink otherwise they will spark and they don't have a mind of their own, he was able to feel cold and hot, soft and hard and he could eat and drink if he wanted but it wasn't a neccesity and he had a mind of his own which is what got him into this mess in the first place. Aside from that, it's all Yuki's ever heard of it and left it at 'Shuuichi forgot, he'll tell me when he remembers'. In reality, Yuki didn't buy the 'amnesia act' one bit but he wasn't in the mood to find out since he had been tired that night from work.

Yuki decided to let it drop and not bring up the topic unless Shuuichi was the one to mention it. He'd wait until he was ready to say something instead of prying and scaring him off. Meeting Shuuichi gave him a new purpose for his life and a new determination. Suddenly, he found a new interest in computers and NG. It wouldn't be hard trying to get information about NG once Shuuichi loosened up a bit and starts to trust him but he didn't have the time to wait for that. Or rather, he didn't want to wait; he was to anxious. Besides, his sister was the fiance of the owner of NG and his brother worked there part time. He was sure he could get plenty of information out of them. There was only one problem.

Whenever they tried to tell him about NG in the past, he seemed to pay no mind to it and shrugged it off as a boring topic. On top of that, he promised himself he would never ask them for help whether it came to money or a job or going to college. He wanted to be able to handle himself and show he was capable. . . Well, that was another story in and of its self. Point was, if he went to them now for information, knowing them, they'd never let him live it down. Mika would probably grow suspicious of him and Tohma would want to keep an eye on him. Tatsuha? He'd bug him about his sudden interest, no doubt. Eventually, they would find out about Shuuichi and become quite angry with him since Shuuichi is an important key to the entire corporations success streak and has gone missing as of recently.

For as long as he could remember, Yuki had such a grudge against Tohma. There were just so many things that he didn't agree with and it only further upset him to find out he would be family when he and Mika's marraige date was decided. After finding out about Shuuichi, it only made him hate Tohma more. Even if Shuuichi's words were contradictory to his actions, there was just no way he could see Shuuichi as anything less than a human being.

He couldn't figure out why, but now he had an urge to save up his money and watch it much more carefully then usual. Perhaps for Shuuichi's sake? In case he malfunctions, or short circuits and needed repairs. He'd also need large amounts of cash to keep the repair man quiet about having the prototype human computer under his care. He'd also have to support Shuuichi with clothes and such.

At any rate, Yuki's problems have been piling up one by one ever since meeting Shuuichi but he didn't seem to mind at all. He was sure he was prepared to accept all the responsibilities that may show up as well as the results that may occur. He just wouldn't let anyone in his home, not that he did before anyway. When he took Shuuichi out, he would have him wear a pair of simple sunglasses and a baseball cap so he wouldn't be noticed. If anyone asked, he'd introduce Shuuichi as his new room mate. He would also start spending his free time much more wisely by learning about the human computers. That meant doing some serious studying and making sure his homework was complete before he set up a date to talk with his 'dear' siblings.

In the mean time, having Shuuichi around did improve his daily life and helped his living expenses as well. While Yuki was at work, Shuuichi did the laundry, which wasn't much, did the shopping for nutritious meals after spending an hour arguing with Yuki about how it was just too unhealthy living off of take out food for the rest of his life and he wouldn't allow it while he was around, he made the meals after buying the ingredients and even made the beds and cleaned up a little around the house. There wasn't much to clean when Yuki owned very little but all in all, Yuki was thankful to Shuuichi for his assistance.

At first, Yuki wasn't too keen on the idea of Shuuichi handling all of these household chores, thinking that he was a computer no matter how you looked at it and he didn't think computers knew such things other then doing math, checking grammar and spelling mistakes, translating, things like that. But, that was before Shuuichi had told Yuki that the purpose of creating Human Computers was simply to improve human life. So, NG had created these Human Computers with that thought in mind and programmed them to clean and cook among other things that people found entertaining or useful. That included doing math and english. Unfortunately, the extra curricular activities had to be bought separate and were quite expensive. Things like singing and dancing, speaking different languages and updates, writing, drawing, anything that was capable of humans in the present time were bought on microchips in the forms of accessories for your computer to wear. Of course, that was when NG's intentions were to better daily life but now they had other plans for the future that Shuuichi wouldn't mention.

Lucky enough for the clueless Yuki who had no idea what any of that stuff was nor had he the money, Shuuichi had already been programmed with it all and was able to do it so perfectly. If it were kept a secret to everyone around him, Shuuichi would resemble the perfect human being. Even if Yuki believed it, Shuuichi shrugged it off as a possibility because there were very obvious ways to tell the difference between a human being and a human computer. Other than outstanding abilities in whatever they did, to Yuki, there weren't many differences. They had soft skin which felt like a humans, eyes, perfect structures, hair, everything, although it was artificial. If there were many obvious ways, Shuuichi just wouldn't point it and kept quiet.

A week after Shuuichi had entered Yuki's life, it was the first time they would be able to spend the day together. Yuki was finally off from work and able to sleep in that day. Somewhere around ten thirty, Yuki woke up to the delicious smell of Shuuichi's cooking. After eating, he went to work to pick up his pay check for the month with Shuuichi tagging along. Arriving at the small cafe, Yuki politely introduced Shuuichi as his room mate and ordered something small to snack on.

Sitting by the window, the two sat in silence since they had very little to speak about. Yuki's boss' daughter, Ayaka, came to their table to serve their desserts and notified Yuki that her friend would be stopping by the cafe.

"Friend?" Was all Yuki could say in response. It wasn't often she spoke to him about her friends or anything for that matter. She was quite shy around him.

"A-ah, I believe my mother mentioned that a friend of mine composes the music at this cafe. I know you're interested in writing and he's interested in music so I thought that maybe you two could work together. Maybe it would help you out of your slump." She said, in a shy tone of voice.

"I can't say that I've tried my hand at lyrics before nor was I interested in it but I suppose it couldn't hurt. Thank you for your help." Yuki was quite surprised at the sudden turn of events. Ayaka smiled warmly at him and walked back to the counter to help her parents.

A couple of minutes later, a tall red-head walked in and Ayaka greeted him before pointing to Yuki's table. Walking over to the table, Yuki offered him a seat and they introduced themselves. "I'm sure you've heard of me from Ayaka although I can't say the same about you since we hardly talk much. I'm Yuki and this is my room mate, Shuuichi." Yuki said as he offered a hand. "Yes, I've been looking forward to meeting you. I'm Hiroshi. Friends call me Hiro. Pleased to meet you both." The red head now known as Hiro took Yuki's hand and they shook. He smiled in Shuuichi's direction and in return, Shuuichi responded with a hesitant, "Likewise." There was something about the pink haired boy that got to Hiro but he couldn't figure out what. Perhaps they had met once before? Whatever it was, Hiro couldn't pull his eyes away from Shuuichi which made Shuuichi feel quite uncomfortable. If he wanted to find out what it was, he'd have to stick with these guys from now and work hard to become friendly and maybe, just by chance, he'll get his answer.

The three teenage boys spent the majority of their afternoon in the cafe talking about how each other works when it comes to their profession and what genre of Yuki's writing would fit best with Hiro's composed beats when it came to writing lyrics. He had also mentioned that he was looking for someone who could sing because it was a dream of his to start a band. His search has lead him to nothing so far and all the singers he was introduced to before were turned down. Their voices just didn't go with his music. Yuki had told him he was in a similar situation with his writing, his manuscripts always being turned down and what not. Now that Ayaka introduced the two, they were on a role and would probably get somewhere if they worked together. Maybe they'll be recognized in the real world.

Hiro's watch alarm sounded at six and he turned it off and said he should probably start heading home. Out of habbit when someone's back was turned to him and he wanted their attention, Shuuichi pulled on the sleeve of the boy who was walking away. "Uhm, you're not busy right now, right? Lets go somewhere together. Somewhere we can sing!" Shuuichi asked suddenly.

"You mean, like karaoke?" Yuki responded with a question.

"Yeah! Can we Yuki? Please!?" Shuuichi got all hyped up.

"Now that sounds like fun! Let's go. Shuuichi, do you enjoy singing?" Hiro asked. Shuuichi just stared at him when Yuki cut in.

"Shuuichi, if you want to go that badly, we can. But don't let us down. Hiro's looking for a singer after all." Yuki smiled and looked in Hiro's direction. He wasn't going to turn down Shuuichi's sudden suggestion since it was the first time in awhile he'd shown any sort of emotion or interest in something. At the same time, it was something they can do where they won't be disturbed and they'd have their own room which would decrease the chance of peaople finding out about what Shuuichi is.

After eating a small dinner in a nearby restaurant, the three headed out to a well known karaoke bar. Hiro and Yuki sung before Shuuichi did, proving their points that singing just wasn't their thing. When Shuuichi went up next, all Yuki and Hiro could do was stare in awe at his outstanding ability. Even though Yuki knew he was a computer, talent like that just wasn't achived by programming, was it? Was it so easy to get such a beautiful voice like that? Even if he was a computer, surely he had to have practiced, atleast a little. Despite the fact it was most likely outstanding because of the programming, Yuki wanted to believe that it was Shuuichi's very own talent, something he worked hard on and loved, considering the way he jumped at the chance to help Hiro out by bringing them here. No matter what it was, he could tell that Shuuichi had a strong love for singing. Seeing him like this, Yuki wanted to find out more about Shuuichi, his goals, his past, NG and how they've treated him. He wanted to help him and have Shuuichi open up to him.

After karaoke, it was decided. Shuuichi would be Hiro's singer in their band and Yuki would help write lyrics for the time being. Shuuichi's voice is the only one that Hiro could play his guitar for. Anyone else, it just wouldn't work out. After finishing up and ending the pleasure Shuuichi's voice brought to their ears, the three headed out.

Across the street from the Karaoke Bar the three boys exited, was a tall American-looking guy with long blonde hair held up in a ponytail. He held in his hand what seemed to be a walkie talkie of some sort. Noticing the people who had just left, he realized that Shuuichi was among them. Hiding in the shadows of the buildings nearby, he called his boss.

"Tohma, we have a problem, sir. This is K reporting in at the scene." K said through the walkie talkie.

"What might that be?" His boss, Tohma, could be heard from the other side.

"Our possession has been located but. . . He's in the possession of your soon to be Brother-In-Law."

A/N: I do hope the second chapter has pleased you and made up for the shortness and lack of plot for the first chapter. I do apologize, however for the quick pace this chapter has moved in, switching from scene to scene. I tried to make the scene before fade into the next, although it probably didn't work out too well. I just wanted to finish it so I could update as soon as possible and stope making my readers wait. I also wanted to get to the main idea but from here on out, I'll take the pace down a notch so there will be more detailed chapters and make the story lengthy. It may not seem very interesting now, but I promise it gets much more complicated as it goes on. Please look forward to the next chapter and review! Your comments and suggestions are always welcome! Thankyou for reading!


	3. Chapter 2: A Road to Hell: Unfortunate

Gravitation

Title: Manipulation

Chapter 3: A Road to Hell: Unfortunate

Summary: NG Corps stands for Nanotechnology Grasp Corporations and is owned by the powerful Tohma Seguchi. Shuuichi is a prototype Human Computer built in the confinements of NG. Being different from the new and improved models, he is still superior in certain areas, therefore, valuable to Tohma. Suffereing all types of abuse, he runs away and meets Eiri Uesegi, a struggling writer. Life as they know it begins to change as a mystery unfolds. What are the true intentions of Seguchi Tohma?

Disclaimer: Plot is mine, Anime is not TT

Warning: OOCness, if you don't like it don't read.

Normal POV

"Our possession has been located but. . . He's in the possession of your soon to be Brother-In-Law." Said K, hesitantly.

"Then take action. Do _it._ I'll leave it in your hands, K. I'll send back up when neccessary." Replied K's boss, unemotionally.

After receiving the order, K attached the walkie talkie to his belt and pulled out an unusual looking gun. But of course it looked unusual, considering the fact that it hasn't been released into the world yet and it's only been under the jurisdiction of NG Corps and the President wouldn't allow it's release in fear of copyright infringement. Not only did it _look_ unusual, but it _was_ unusual. It wasn't any _ordinary_ gun, no. It was a gun used especially for human computers. It was a type of stimulation to get the computers to do what they wanted depending upon what 'bullets' or _integrated circuits _were put into the gun. There were a few of these circuits which could even knock out the computer, shut down it's systems. In this case, that's exactly what K was planning on using.

Aiming for Shuuichi's right arm, K focused the gun and held it steady over the top of a nearby box, also making sure he was hidden within the shadows. _Target confirmed. _Squinting his eyes, K fired.

Hitting the target bull's eye, Shuuichi's body movements froze and his laughter died down. Standing still, his eyes went dull and flashed like a broken T.V. as his mouth hung low.

"Preparing to shut down systems in 10 seconds. If you did not want this procedure to take place, please enter the password before time runs out." Said the computer with Shuuichi's voice.

Surprised, Hiro looked at Yuki with an expression that seemed to be confused and suspicious. "He's a computer!?" He nearly blurted out. "Never mind, what's the password?"

"I don't know, this is the first I've heard of it!" Yuki responded quite innocently yet panicky.

"How do you own a computer and not know the password?" Hiro asked, angrily.

"Your time is up. Please stand by as all systems turn off." A few moments later, Shuuichi's form collapsed to the floor.

Both Hiro and Yuki stood, baffled. Bending down to see what was wrong, Hiro looked around to see what might've caused the sudden problem. "What are you doing?" Came Yuki's voice. "You know, things like that don't happen out of the blue. Something or someone had to trigger it. It's your computer and you're telling me you don't know anything about it? This is really amazing. And Why didn't you tell me Shuuichi was a computer in the first place!" Hiro made it more of a statement than a question.

Lurking beneath the shadows, K watched. "Mission complete." And disappeared into the night.

After having carried Shuuichi's unconscious form half way across town, Hiro and Yuki were ready to collapse. Luckily for Yuki, Hiro knew what he was doing and knew of someone who could help them with their problem. Arriving at the small, eerie looking building, Hiro went inside a room of sorts and returned shortly after with a green haired. . . teenager?

"I'm Suguru Fujisaki. How can I help you?" The boy introduced himself. "You're pretty young and yet, you're working in this profession? That's amazing." Yuki couldn't help himseld from showing his amazement and in return, received a warm smile, "Most people say that. But, I can guarantee my work is worth it all. I know more then the average scientist."

"Uh, about my being worth it all, how much are you talking? I mean, I don't have much money. . ." Yuki trailed off, hope dissolving.

"That depends on the problem, I suppose." Fujisaki paused. "Don't be silly, You're a friend of Hiro's. I wouldn't dream of making you pay."

Yuki's eyes suddenly filled with hope and happiness beyond belief. For future problems, he would have someone to rely on when Shuuichi had problems and he didn't need the money to fix it. "Thank you so much. It's highly appreciated."

Leading the two into his office, Fujisaki shut the door behind them and lay Shuuichi's body on a nearby couch. Turning to Yuki he asked, "For starters, I'll need to know a few things about him. For example, model number, type, date made, etc. If you will."

"Don't even bother asking, Fujisaki. My friend here, well, he has no idea what he's doing and is completely clueless when it comes to computers." Hiro said, matter of factly.

"But. . ." Fujisaki looked at Yuki in amazement. "That's impossible. Then how'd you obtain your computer?"

"I would like to know as well. Considering you hardly have the money and knowledge, surely. . ." Hiro stopped after realizing he was being kind of rude.

It seemed as though there was still the problem of persuading Fujisaki as well as Hiro to keep the secret about Shuuichi, now that they were both interested.

Yuki took a deep sigh. "Well, I can't say I actually bought him. One day after work, he was outside by the dumpster at the back of the small cafe I work at. I thought he was a runaway, so I took him in not knowing he was a computer until later on. He hasn't told me much about himself, his past owner or anything about NG Corps for that matter. Except for the fact that he hates it there."

At the sound of NG Corps being said from Yuki's lips, Fujisaki's eyes narrowed. "Well, it seems as though you're in deeper than you know, Yuki. NG's President isn't someone you should toy around with. Having Shuuichi in your possession can cause quite a few problems for you."

"Believe me, I know and I'm well prepared. My brother and sister work for Tohma. In fact, he's my soon to be Brother-In-Law. I'm not too thrilled about it. Personally, I hate the guy." Yuki said flatly.

"You're going to be related to Tohma Seguchi and yet you barely have money? You're hiding a human computer in your house and keeping it a secret from your siblings? What courage. You're pretty daring if you think you could stand a chance against Tohma and his men. I bet the guy could even turn your family against you on this matter. It's almost like theft!" Hiro said, seeming to enjoy himself. "It just gets more interesting by the minute. I'd like to stick around and help anyway I can and see how this progresses."

"As well as I. I have my reasons. Let's just say NG Corps and Tohma aren't on my best side either." Fujisaki agreed with Hiro.

Yuki sighed in relief as the two seemed to support him. "Well, Let's see what you can do Fujisaki. I'm counting on your knowledge and skills."

"Don't let us down." Hiro chimed in, excitedly.

It was starting to get dark as a few hours passed by since the time the trio left the karaoke bar. Things didn't seem to progress since the time they arrived at Fujisaki's place, or at least, he wasn't showing any signs. He just sat there, running tests on his computer and hacking into NG's most Top Secret Files. A few times, he would advance from his chair and walk over to Shuuichi and observe him and other times he would scream out 'aha'. Hiro and Yuki would help out when necessary.

After what seemed like an eternity to Hiro and Yuki and nothing to Fujisaki compared to what he's seen, he walked up to Shuuichi and turned to face the duo.

"I know your problem and how to fix it. Allow me to explain." He said, quite seriously. Receiving serious stares signifying they were all ears, Fujisaki took a deep breath and continued. "I've done quite a bit of research on NG in my time but this is the first I've ever taken the risk of hacking into their systems. But in doing so, I was able to discover quite a bit of info as you may have observed. First of all, Shuuichi is a prototype, meaning, he was the first of the human computers ever to be made. He's the only one who hasn't been sold on the market and there are no computers of his kind. Currently, the computers seen in stores are highly developed and advanced in technology in all areas. According to the files monitoring Shuuichi's behavior, he is quite unusual. I'm sure you already know this but, Shuuichi is able to do things the others are not, even though they are more advanced then he is. It seems he has been constructed a different way than the others but NG can't figure out how. Because he is so special, a one of a kind, they keep him around to do testing, to improve the future creations. Not only that but Tohma wants to know what makes Shuuichi so different and why he doesn't obey his orders. It seems he has a mind of his own. No matter how many brainwashing experiments and conditioning Shuuichi undergoes, he still has an urge to be free and a wish to be. . ._ Human_. He enjoys singing, although no one permits it and he often gets beat but still has a will to go on." Pausing, Fujisaki gave the two a moment to let it sink in, part of Shuuichi's reason as to why he won't speak of his time at NG.

"Surprisingly enough, Shuuichi does not contain any other type of microchip except the one that's installed in all human computers when they are bought. A microchip the electronic equipment consisting of a small silicon semi-conductor crystal, which is fabricated to carry out a number of electronic functions in an integrated circuit. There are many types of microchips in many forms these days that you can buy in the form of accessories for your computer. The microchips have been modified and built into earrings and bracelets among other things. Yet, Shuuichi does not have one single extracurricular microchip installed. He is programmed with it all, not a single thing missing. I don't know if they stopped making the human computers this way to earn more money off of accessories or if it's another thing they can't figure out about Shuuichi. After stating this, I would now like to explain the problem." Fujisaki paused to make sure his listeners were still following him.

"NG Corps are very overprotective of their work and has, in the past, created certain equipment that many find unecessary and useless. However, it seems as though they've come up with a certain project, most likely inspired by Shuuichi's behavior, that stimulates their systems or shuts it down. What this equipment or 'gun' uses, is referred to as _integrated circuits_ and I do stress that. These integrated circuits are circuits composed of transistors, resistors and capacitors constructed on a single semiconductor wafer or chip, in which the components are interconnected to perform a given function. As time progresses, they've come up with different types to make the computer in which is shocked with it, to respond in accordance with the type of circuit. It seems as though Tohma has found out about his precious computer running off and sent out one of his men to come after it. I advise you two to be careful if he has seen your face. He is probably one of Tohma's top men and very skillful at his job considering he got the circuit attached to the target perfectly. That target is on all human computer's right arms just below the shoulder where the main microchip is installed and where all functions operate. It is of high importance that you watch his weak spot and prevent it from any type of damage or interference in the future. I have successfully removed the circuit and learned how to reboot his system." He stopped to take a breath.

"One more thing I would like to mention before I forget. There aren't many human computers with names until they have a rightful owner and no one has bothered to give him a name either. It seems as though he came up with it himself and quite creative considering his model number consists of the number/letter combonation in the following order: Five-four-U-U-one-C-four-one which if you convert to all letters, it would spell S-h-u-u-i-c-h-i if the fours are turned upside down. Also, a warning to you both. Not only will having Shuuichi in your possession result in having Tohma's men come after you and damaging him and possibly result in fighting by force, but it will cause problems with Tohma personally considering you know him and conflict will result between your siblings as well. But as you are aware of that, I would also like you to be well aware and without a doubt, not pass up this option as a possibility but, Shuuichi may be a computer but with his past behavior and goals, his knowledge and skill, his advanced superiority he has against the new models, he could be a dangerous obstacle himself. Flowing with emotions, facing a cruel past and looking back at memories of abuse, and having the normality of a human, he could lose control of himself the same way we do." Fujisaki finished with a stern warning.

"Unbelievable." Both Hiro and Yuki said in perfect unison.

"He's such an old model from who knows how long they've been working on before the Human Computers release and yet, he's still able to do so much more then the computers which are currently being sold in stores. No one else knows of this so it makes it easy for them to sell those products. But if they could create more computers like Shuuichi, they'd make billions off it. But, then I wonder if they'd keep him around anymore?" Hiro asked, thoughtfully.

"I'm surprised that despite the fact that he's the oldest model, he's able to move around so well and carry out his orders so easily. He's still able to do much more without fail. Shouldn't he be bugged, or malfunction in certain tasks?" Yuki questioned.

"It is true that such an old model shouldn't be able to function as well as he does, but they've been treating him up until now. If we keep him updated weekly, there shouldn't be any problems. He may need new parts monthly as well. But, that will only prevail in keeping his body stable. Mentally, I can't say unless we rewrite. However, that would be just as bad as what Tohma's been doing. At any rate, we can't let them get their hands on Shuuichi until everything is revealed. I work here undercover in the safety of my home and I help those who come to me. I would ask that you keep this a secret. Also, you shouldn't return to your home because, sure enough, they will barge in and find Shuuichi there now that you've been discovered. I think the best bet is staying here with me and it would prove to be much easier getting him updated and such. It may make you look suspicious if you're hiding but I'm pretty sure you could come up with an excuse to hide the truth for a bit." Fujisaki smiled a menacing smile.

A/N: Yes, this chapter did end sort of abrupty. But, If I had continued, I think it would be adding more then enough information then we can follow at one time. There would be just too much said and done and I want to further expand on it and save certain things for future chapters. I hope this is enough for now and that you're looking forward to the next chapter. Thanks for your support and suggestions are always welcome! Read and Review to let me know what you think and how I can improve!


End file.
